


Happy Father's Day

by holdmeclosertinytaron



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmeclosertinytaron/pseuds/holdmeclosertinytaron
Summary: Warnings: non-vegan foods
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Happy Father's Day

Half five in the morning was definitely too early to be awake and pouring yourself a peppermint tea, you’d decided. Though it didn’t help that the tiny human responsible for you being awake so early had decided that going back to sleep on the sofa was a good idea. And so that’s where he lay, bundled up in the safari animal blanket his aunt bought for him sleeping soundly.

Did you wish that he was asleep in his cot so that you could crawl back into bed with your husband for another hour? Yes. Did you mind that he wanted to sleep on the sofa? No. You loved the early mornings; watching the sun rise and the birds flying from tree to tree as they sang their morning melodies. The mornings were a time for reflection, a time to take in the brisk air that London offered as you sipped your steaming drink and appreciated being alive. 

Just one morning of sleeping in past five would have been perfect, though. But at two years old, you were sure that your son had no understanding of the concept of time. Either that or he got a thrill from screaming your name from his bedroom until you begrudgingly ripped the warm covers from your body and sleepily trudged to his bedroom to pick him up and take him downstairs. You hoped that it wasn’t the latter. You really, really hoped that it wasn’t the latter. 

As you sipped your peppermint tea, that you’d made in your ‘I <3 Taron Egerton’ mug, you thanked whoever listened to her that it was finally Summer Solstice. The longest day of the year. Whereas most people hated the fact that the days would slowly start to draw back in, you were ecstatic. When it was darker in the morning, Roo slept in that little bit longer (once he’d gotten over the fact that the times were different). Even just half an hour made all the difference to your day. 

Before you’d given birth, everyone you talked to would smile and tell you to enjoy sleep while you could because it became nonexistent when they were born. Each time you would laugh and roll your eyes playfully despite knowing that they were correct. And maybe that’s why you were so shocked when he slept through the night from a couple of weeks old. It wasn’t unknown of babies to sleep through so early on but it definitely wasn’t common. So you thought you’d won the jackpot. 

Until he started teething and everything went tits up regarding his sleeping pattern. 

When you were pregnant, you’d made a deal with Taron that you would each take it in turns to wake up with him and sort his needs out. But that went out of the window as soon as his sleeping pattern did. Every night you were both up together, passing the shrieking baby between the two of you while you tried to change his nappy and make him a bottle or get him Calpol to soothe the pain. 

You both had a bib over your shoulder just in case he was sick when you were holding him and you nearly always held the handle of his dummy in your mouth ready to pass it over whenever he needed it. Nights were awful for a good few months and you swore you’d gotten more sleep when he was a newborn and feeding every couple of hours. By the time he was asleep in his cot again, yourself and Taron were so exhausted that you passed out in the bed with the bib still over your shoulder and the covers still pushed to the end of the bed. 

Even though when the clocks went back in Autumn he would wake up a little earlier to start, it didn’t take long until he was sleeping in later, waking up with the sun and giving you an extra hour in bed. You were thankful that he slept in a little as it gave you and Taron time to just be together and to enjoy one another a little; something that barely happened while looking after a baby. 

On the regular, Taron told you that Sunday’s were for you to sleep in a little while he looked after Roo which you insisted meant that he got to sleep in on Saturdays. It was only fair in your eyes. But that Sunday was different. That Sunday wasn’t a regular Sunday. It was Father’s Day. And as far as Father’s Day traditions go, it meant that Taron had no choice but to sleep in while you were up with the worms with Roo. 

And you didn’t mind in the slightest. Once you’d got your drink and headed back to the living room, Roo was stirring so you picked him up and lay him on your chest as you got comfortable on the sofa. His blanket was still wrapped around him as you placed your drink on the table and ran your hand up and down his back, lulling him back to sleep. 

When you were sure that he was asleep again, you pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead before flicking through Netflix to find something to watch. 

“What shall we watch, Roo?” You asked the sleeping tot, pushing your head back enough that you could look down at your son, double chin and all. 

His eyelashes fluttered against the tops of his cheeks as he let out small puffs of air against your body. One of his hands rested on your boob and you leaned down to kiss it, his skin soft under your lips. It didn’t matter how long he’d been in your life, you still couldn’t quite believe that you’d managed to grow a human with such love and kindness in their soul. 

Never before had you known a child to radiate such positivity and love and it made your heart warm. He refused to get out of bed until he got to kiss you good morning and he would randomly drop the toy he was playing with to toddle over to you just so that he could hug you and kiss you. As soon as he learned to say ‘love mama’ and ‘love dada’, it’s all that he said. Wherever you were, he would tell everyone that he loved his mama and his dada. 

You were proud of him, and couldn’t wait to see if future children would be the same. You hoped they would. Or you hoped that Roo would at least teach them how to show love the same way that he did. 

“I love you. My little big man,” you whispered into his curly hair, pulling away from him so that you could turn your attention back to the TV and let him sleep. “I think we should watch that too.” 

You clicked on Queer Eye and turned your attention back to your son once more. His back lifted under your arm with each tiny breath that he expelled and he was incredibly warm under your touch. So warm that you regretted throwing Taron’s hoodie on before you got up for the day. Not that you minded. You loved being wrapped up in your baby, enjoying the moments where he would lay on your chest and fall back to sleep for a little while before waking up wanting breakfast. While Antoni was talking about making pizza, your eyes drifted closed and you fell asleep with Reuben on your chest and a smile on your face. 

You weren’t quite sure at what point Roo had started to fuss again but you woke up with him, yawning loudly which startled him a little. But you quickly cupped his head in your hand and shushed him gently. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. “Mummy’s sorry. Do you want some breakfast?” 

Reuben nodded and you smiled down at him, squeezing him into you as you peppered kisses to his face in hopes of getting one of those sleepy giggles out of him that filled your world with pure happiness. And it worked. One giggle escaped and before long he was writhing in your arms as you continued to pepper his face with kisses. 

“How about we make something for daddy too?” You asked when you pulled away from him, his eyes brimming with tears from laughing so hard. Wiping them dry, you kissed his forehead once more before standing up and walking to the kitchen. “I’m thinking bacon sandwiches.” 

“Bacon!” Your son exclaimed, leaning away from you so that he could clap his hands together in front of me. “Me bacon?” 

“You can have bacon too, baby,” you smiled, placing him in his high chair while you washed your hands and turned the oven on. “Can mummy have bacon too?” 

Roo thought for a moment, pouting his lips in the same way his father would when he thought about anything at all. “Mummy have little bit,” he decided, showing you how much you could have with his thumb and forefinger. 

“I can only have that much?” You fake pouted, laughing when your son giggled loudly at you. “How about mummy eats it all and daddy and Roo only has a little bit?” 

“No mummy!” He shouted, scowling at you with his arms folded in front of him. “Daddy Roo have all of it!” 

“But what is mummy going to eat if daddy and Roo eat it all?” 

“Coffee and banana?” 

You had to applaud your son’s knowledge of what you would normally eat for breakfast and you kissed his forehead once more before putting the food in to cook. On the dining table sat the card that Roo had scribbled in and a few gifts that you’d somehow managed to get into the house without Taron seeing. As much as you loved picking out gifts for Taron from Roo, you couldn’t wait until Roo could help you pick presents for his daddy. 

“You know mummy too well. But mummy would like some bacon today.” 

“Roo bacon?” 

“Yeah, Roo gets bacon too. And daddy.” 

******

When the food was cooked and plated, you popped the gifts into a gift bag ready to carry upstairs and you let Roo crawl in front of you up the stairs while you carried a tray with food and drinks for the three of you. 

“Daddy!” Roo shouted as he pushed your bedroom door open, immediately running to scramble onto the bed so that he could wake his daddy up. “Daddy wake up! We got bacon!” 

“I think you need to jump on him, Roo,” you giggled, placing the tray somewhere stable so that you could help your son wake Taron up. You were aware that Taron wasn’t sleeping with the smile that made its way to his face. “Like this, ready.” 

You lifted the boy into your arms and let him fall onto Taron’s body and he laughed loudly, climbing back up so that he could do it himself. He continued jumping on Taron until two arms wrapped around him and rolled him over through laughter. 

“And what do you think you’re doing waking daddy up like this?” Taron laughed, peppering the same kisses onto Roo’s face as you had done when he woke up from his sleep. “Huh? Doesn’t daddy get to sleep in today?” 

“Tell him, Roo. Tell him he’s being lazy and that we brought food.” 

“Yesh daddy. You lazy. But FOOD!” 

Taron laughed at his son, letting his arms loosen so that he could sit up properly, the duvet falling to his waist. As you watched your husband wrap his arms back around his son in a tight embrace, you smiled at him. Even after the seven years that you’d been together, he was still the best person you’d ever met. From the love that radiated from him to the humbling nature that he held so deep within himself. And watching him interact with your little boy was the greatest feeling ever.

“Can you tell daddy, Happy Father’s Day, Roo?” 

“Happy ‘athers Day, Roooooo!” Your son copied, getting confused when Taron started laughing from under him. 

“Thank you, buddy. Now, did I hear something about food?” 

“You and your food,” you giggled, lifting the tray from the floor so that you could all dig in. “Happy Father’s Day, babe. Thank you.” 

Taron cocked an eyebrow at you, biting into his sandwich at the same time. “What are you thanking me for?” He asked with a mouthful of food.

You tore a piece of bacon up for Roo to eat while you looked at your husband as if he should know what you were talking about. “For being the best daddy to our little boy. For never giving up on the two of us. For giving Reuben a life that he deserves. Just, thank you for everything.” 

A stray tear fell down your cheek and you wiped it away with the back of your hand, laughing at yourself before continuing to give Roo the bacon to eat. Taron watched you carefully, finishing his sandwich within minutes so that he could grab your hips and pull you to sit between his legs. His chin rested on your shoulder as he planted kisses to your cheek. It wouldn’t be long until the little one scoffing his face with bacon would notice your affection and demand that he be a part of it. 

“You know you don’t have to thank me for any of those things. I love you both insane amounts and I’m so bloody lucky to have you both.” 

“What if there were three of us to love?” you asked nervously, trying not to look him in the eye properly. The butterflies in your tummy erupted as you breathed deeply and you could feel Taron’s hands flatten onto your stomach instantly. 

“Are you actually?” He asked, the same level of nerves high in his voice. “You’re pregnant again? Finally?” 

You nodded, letting Taron turn your head so that he could kiss you on the lips for the first time that day. His lips were warm against yours and he kissed you like his life depended on it, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth while he held you tightly to him. Your hands gripped his and you kissed him back with just as much might. 

It had been a long while of trying to fall pregnant again and you were both starting to get worried that you were going to need medical help. Not that it would have been a problem, of course. You were lucky that sex hadn’t yet started to feel like a chore, even when you were having a quickie in the laundry room while Roo slept in the living room on an afternoon. 

You’d given yourself three more months. Three more months of trying and then you would go and see a doctor. It had always been your plan to have two children and there was still room in your heart for a second baby. Taron’s too. And you both knew that Roo would love a little sibling to look after and teach to walk and talk and play. 

It hadn’t taken him long to crawl over to you where he watched in disgust as Taron tried to slip his tongue into your mouth, his hands tightening around your middle as he twisted your body a little. 

“Daddy no licking mummy!” He exclaimed, pushing Taron’s head away from you. “Naughty daddy.” 

“I’m sorry buddy,” Taron chuckled, stealing another peck from your lips before turning his attention to his son. “Does he know?” He asked you without looking at you. 

“Not yet,” you responded, leaning forward to kiss Taron’s cheek that was slightly salty from the tears that had escaped him. “Thought you could tell him.” 

“Are you sure? Like really sure? It feels like we’ve been trying for ages.” 

“We have been,” you reminded him, wiping the tears building in his eyes with the pad of your thumb. “But we’re having another baby. I promise.” 

“Did you hear that, Roobie Roo?” He asked your son, lifting him into his arms and dropping him back onto the bed. “You’re going to be a big brother! There’s a baby in mummy’s tummy.” 

In an instant, Roo was pushing you backwards so that he could lift your pyjama top up enough to see your tummy. 

“Baby there?” He asked, poking you with his chubby finger as he looked at you with wide eyes. 

“Yeah, there’s a baby in there. Are you happy?” 

Roo nodded, jumping up and down on the bed singing a song in gibberish giving Taron time to turn his attention back to you for a moment. “Another baby.”

“Happy Father’s Day.”


End file.
